


Rock un Bebe Adios

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Nickelodeon Mexican Horror Fics [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Cute, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Humor, Macabre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida told a Spanish fairy tale to her baby cousin.





	1. Chapter 1

Frida was strumming her guitar but she hears someone babbling.

Frida thought Oh no?

She sees her baby cousin Opie.

She has dark brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a white night gown and bonnet.

"Hi Opie"

Opie babbles

"Mama says I had to babysit you"

Opie clapped her hands as she laughed

"Opie you promise not to make everyone mad"

Opie nodded

"But your mom says it's bedtime"

Opie shakes her head

Frida pulls out a old Spanish book

Creepy music box playing

Frida said "You wanna hear the story of a girl who befriends a creepy woman with long black hair"

Opie said "No"

Frida said "Opie my grandma used to read to my papa when he was little"

Opie yawned

"It was a dark and stormy night........"


	2. Chapter 2

A little girl with dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a frilly lavender dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes. She was playing with her doll.

"There was a little girl who has a cheerful and happy life until one day......."

"Mariopie we have a Surprise for you"

Mariopie giggled

"Her parents hired a babysitter named La Rosa"

"Uh-oh?"

A tall and beautiful woman with brown hair in a bun, red eyes and pale skin. She wears a pink dress, a matching pink hat and white boots.

"However after Mariopie's parents died, La Rosa becomes abusive and threatening and everyone was too scared to stand up to her"

"Don't push me unless you want me to beat the kids"

"No!"

"If that child disobeyed me I'm gonna-"

"No! Anything but that anything but that?!"

"And then anything can happen"


	3. Chapter 3

Mariopie was singing softly in her sleep but she hears a ghostly moaning.

Mariopie saws it at the window but there's nothing here.

But a ghostly woman appeared behind Mariopie.

"Aaaaaah Wh-Who are you?!"

"I'm Ynez Bella but some people call me The Creepy girl."

"Mariopie"

"So Ynez Bella takes Mariopie to her old mansion where she lived."

"Everyone this is Maria Opie but her parents call her Mariopie"

Mariopie gulped

"Mariopie realized that Ynez Bella makes friends with the poor people so the rich people makes fun of them"

Mariopie said "Why are slaves so mad at the rich people"

"Look the slaves want money but the rich people abused them or beat them"

Mariopie gasped

"Everyone it's about getting jobs or being babysitters I say we stand up to La Mama Rosa who's with me"

Everyone cheered


	4. Chapter 4

La Mala Rosada was brushing her hair but she hears a ghostly moaning.

She saws a creepy man with a baby face.

"Boo"

La Mala Rosada screams and tried to run but surrounded by ghosts.

"No no noooooooooo!!!"

"So La Mala Rosada got fired and replaced by a nice woman. Everyone was happy and Mariopie lived happily ever after the end"

Frida sees her baby cousin Opie sleeping.


End file.
